fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Precure!
is a parody series of the other Precure seasons. It has the themes of: being generic, love, friendship, and pink sparkles that make life fantastic! It's created by a group of friends naming their selves: Generic Toei. Story One day, the Queen of Happiness Dimension suddenly disappeared without trace. The once bright and peaceful dimension was engulfed in darkness and not long after that, Evil Empire came to invade the Dimension. In order to save the Happiness Dimension, a fairy named Meme was then sent to a small town of Ii Tokoro to find the legendary Precures. Little did he know that the Cures are unlike any generic warriors he saw in the legend. Characters Cures * / The student council president of Highend Academy. Her friendly personality makes her very popular and loved by everyone. She likes to help people and has a big heart that can accept everyone as they are. Some boys in her school even have (major) crushes on her. While she may seem amazing, her real self is actually really different. She is actually a very egoistic girl who only cares about herself and likes to make use of people's weakness for her personal benefit. She deliberately surrounds herself with useless characters so that she will look superior. Her alter ego is Cure Goddess and her catchphrase is "In the name of love, Cure Goddess!". As the pink Cure, she also becomes the self-proclaimed leader of the team. Her main goal is to get 99.99% screen time. * / / A seemingly random girl who lazily throws together outfits and really loves the color of blue. She has no distinct personality but everyone somehow loves her. Despite not being the leader, she is actually the first girl to become a cure and has strong rivalry against Venus. Her alter ego is a blue Cure called Cure Bubble and her motto is: "The most popular fandom wise- Cure Bubble!" She also has an evil form called Popped Bubble. The true villain She also claims to be dating Spider-Man. Save this girl!! * / Like her name suggests, Kuki is a total airhead. She has no self-confidence and trips over nothing a lot. Her alter ego is Cure Lotus. Even as a cure, she's also super weak and the only reason she stays in the team is because Venus wanted to make use of Lotus uselessness to make herself look strong. Her catchphrase is "The bud just starting to bloom, Cure Lotus!". She is a purple Cure. * / A girl who LOVES sports (especially balls), and has neither personality nor character development. Her alter ego is the red Cure, Cure Lava. Her introduction is: "the fire that... uh... does things, I think... Cure Lava!" She soon realizes Ball won't love her back. RIP :( * / A bancho/sukeban-styled girl. She wears long skirt, squatting, carrying her weapon over her back, basically your stereotypical Japanese delinquent stuff. She looks super scary but actually is super soft on the inside. Her alter ego is Cure Melon and her theme color is green. Her catchphrase is: "The one who carries a weapon but doesn't use it for no reason, Cure Melon!" * / A yellow cure, of unknown gender, who comes later in the middle of the season and wants to be on all the merchandise. Basically Cure Honey but dumber and instead of rice, they likes pizza. Their introduction is: "The one whose gender will never be revealed, Cure Dude!" Fairies * A literal meme. He is a fairy sent to the human world to search for the Legendary Warriors, but since he prefers life there, he tries to be as unhelpful as he can to remain in this dimension. Around mid-season, the villains offer a dimension just for him to gain his help, and he doesn't even think about it twice to accept because he doesn't like the Cures. Ends his sentences with "meh". * Bubble's fairy, is pretty much just the Pokémon piplup. Won't get in her Poké ball. * / A troll, with little personality. When she heard Happiness DImension was going to be attacked, she ran away into the human world disguised as a ball. She spent the next few years doing nothing, while being loved by Socca, a form of torture. The Evil Empire * The monster of the week. It is summoned by people doing bad things like accidently stepping on someone's foot, or accidently saying something wrong (as in saying 1+1=0). There is also confirmed to be a Potato Evilweeklymonster. Can only be defeated by Goddess' signature move. *   The monster of the week mid series. It is summoned the same way as the Evilweeklymonster. Can only be defeated by their group attack, also known as Goddess stealing the other cure's powers. There is also confirmed to be a Potato Moreevilerweeklymonster. *   , , and The three generals who work for the Evil Empire. Their goal is to destroy the world by magnifying every error and bad deeds that human commit, so they will be ashamed of themselves and beg to not expose their flaws. To magnify and manifest these errors to the rest of the world they transform them in the Evilweeklymonsters, who they can also be used conveniently. to fight the Pretty Cures. When not around to cause troubles, they are usually playing videogames but they all have a different console: Scarybrute plays on Playstation, Darkchick on Nintendo, and Fearsomebaldness simply emulates from computer because he can't be bothered to actually go and buy games. Usually they have their strategy meetings via Skype on their cellphones, even though they are on the same room. It's mostly because thay are too busy eating trash food and drinking fruit juice, so they prefer to type instead of talking. Also has a particular hating towards Venus, due to their childhood. * Cure Bubble as the true villain. She turned like this due to her hatred for Venus, and that evil power multiplied exponentially due to her also being a Cure. When turned villain she also aged up, mostly due to the author not knowing how to make her look younger. She pretty much self-proclaimed the new leader of Evil Empire by curbstomping the three generals, who have no choice but to obey her. Her goal is to take revenge on Cure Goddess by using her as punching bag for all eternity, but not only for the fact that hitting her is what she enjoys the most: she also wants to see Venus in her most pathetic state, and would love to hear her begging for mercy. Other than having enormous physical abilities, she can create bubbles with many uses, from hard ones to strike the opponent to elastic ones to trap them. She can also defend with them, but usually she just prefers a straight fight to show her superior strength. She has the hobby to pop bubbles made of lemon juice in people's eyes. Attacks * Precure Goddess Sparkly Love: '''Cure Goddess' main attack. Will defeat any Evilweeklymonster. * '''Precure Bubble Beam: Cure Bubble's signature move. Would defeat any Evilweeklymonster that appears, but this stops after episode 5 for an unknown reason. * Precure Lotus World Garden: The most OP attack in the entire show, and Lotus' signature move. However, it never works, as it involves flowers, and Lotus is allergic to pollen. This causes her to sneeze, thus cancelling out the attack. * Precure Fire Ball: Lava's signature move. She lights Ball on fire and launches it. She then catches it again, and hugs him to death. * Precure Seemingly Stronger Attack: Dude's signature attack. At first it appears to be stronger than Goddess', but turns out to be much weaker. Location * * Trivia * This season is also known as Genric. This is due to a generic error an author once made while writing the name season. * This is the first series where two main characters (Goddess and Meme) can break the fourth wall, knowing that it's a show. * Cure Lava was originally intended to stay out of the final battle, and instead be in a dimension where Ball loves her back, but was scrapped due to it causing plot holes. * The characters were originally actually generic. Crazy, right? * In the final battle, Lotus was originally intended to blow up the world. * Meme used to be good. In fact, every character used to be good. Even the villains wanted to have ice-cream with Happiness Dimension, but were socially awkward, and didn't know how to say so without an invasion. * It started out with two of the directors pretending they were Precure, when everyone else joined in, and it became, well, this thing. * The Queen, even though she was always intended to run away, at first it was to California, rather than being a ball. * There used to be a random shopkeeper, who for no reason was important enough to make it onto the sacred document: The Generic Rules * Lava refers to Ball as Hot Anime Guy. She even drew a face on her. Gallery Really rushed generic logo.png|Logo Really rushed generic logo with background.png|Logo with background Genric group pic.png|A group picture of the Genric Cures Our Generic Year.png|Group picture of Genric drawn by CureRay Evil_Empire_daily_life_-_Copia.png|The Evil Empire generic dvd 1.png|Generic Precure First DVD, with Goddess on the cover venus ball.png|Venus at a Masquerade party kuki ball.jpg|Kuki at a Masquerade curl ball.jpg|Curl at a Masquerade party B A L L.png|ball Category:Fan Series Category:Parody Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Ageha Category:Generic Precure! Category:Collaboration Fanseries